A Promise Fulfilled
by SaiTheInsaneTactican
Summary: Naruto leaves for the Akatsuki, hoping to find Sasuke. Two and half years later, Sakura takes off to find Naruto. Will she be able to find him and convince him to stop looking for Sasuke? SakuNaru New update! Chapter three is up! Sorry for not updating!
1. Taking Leave

**A Promise Fulfilled**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter One- Taking Leave

Early star lights glowed in the night eerily. It was like any other night, but something did not feel right. A blonde haired shinobi stood at the entrance of Konoha. Whiskers that looked like scratches on his face stretched across his cheeks. Azure eyes that once expressed joy looked saddened. Sasuke had left the village without even saying goodbye to him or Sakura. Of course, they would have stopped him.

He remembered the promise that he had told Sakura when she came up crying to him. He looked down in guilt, remembering he was not able to fulfill that promise. He gripped his hand in a fist in anger at himself. He had already tried to convince him, but he was not strong enough. Half of his teammates were close to death at the end of the mission, and some sustained injuries. Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Kiba had risked their lives to try and bring him back, but they could not succeed.

"Well, I guess it's time to go." Naruto had said sadly.

It would be the last time he would see Konoha. He didn't even take the time to say goodbye to Sakura, because he did not want to worry her. He remembered she was taking lessons under Tsunade. He didn't take time to say goodbye to Kakashi either. He knew Kakashi would send an ANBU team after him to bring him back. He would find out soon enough.

He turned around to say goodbye to the village he hated, and respected.

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan." he said to the cold air.

He shivered; even his coat could not keep him warm. He shoved his hands in his pocket, trying to feel heat around them. He kept his head to his feet. He knew he had to hurry, before anyone caught him leaving. His legs beat in rhythm as he broke into a run. A dark voice all of a sudden interrupted in his head.

"_So, you are finally, leaving are you, kit?"_ Naruto looked around, wildly wondering where the voice came from.

Naruto looked puzzled and the voice came back, "_What about becoming Hokage, kit? Or that pink haired kunochi?" _

_  
_Naruto just started to realize it was the Kyuubi speaking to him, but why would he choose now?

"What about them? I want to finish my promise to Sakura. I will bring Sasuke back for her. She said it would be the only favor she would ask of me, and I will not let her down." Naruto had said with determination in his voice, not even the Kyuubi could change his mind even if he wanted.

"_Well then, if that is your choice, then where will you go?" _the Kyuubi had pointed out bluntly to him. He really did not want to die over a stupid idea this boy had.

"…I don't know…" Naruto looked down, feeling dumber by the moment.

A man came into view wearing an ebony and crimson robe. Dark red eyes shone through the dark. Black bangs hung over his eyes. A smirk was plastered on his unemotional face, a face which would take a lifetime to gain.

"We meet again, Naruto. I have a proposition for you." Itachi had said to Naruto in a businesslike tone.

Naruto looked suspiciously at him. "What is it? Last time, you tried to kidnap me."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "I promise you that we will not 'kidnap' you, but I will tell you that we are inviting you to join the Akatsuki. We need someone, of your abilities. You are after my brother, correct? If you stay around long enough, I'm sure he will come after me. And all you have to do is wait and work for us. I'm giving you the bait; you just have to sit patiently and wait for him." He stated, continuing.

"He is connected to Orochimaru, correct? We have missions that require you to go there sometimes, and he is also bound to show up. Also, you are now a missing nin and you cannot and never will be able to go back to your previous life. If you do not join us, I'm sure a few of our members will kill you." Itachi smirked even more, watching Naruto's face turn into one of terror.

"So you really have no choice in this," Itachi pointed out to him.

Naruto clenched his jaw; he really did not have a choice in this, did he? He thought of how everyone would have thought of him if he joined, but he was also a missing nin now wasn't he, and wouldn't the Akatsuki kill him if he didn't join? Plus, this was the organization Sasuke's brother had joined, the one who had killed his whole family and left his brother clinging to life on hate and revenge. So what was his choice?

Naruto closed his eyes as dread overwhelmed him. "My answer is…"

**Haha…I am so evil…I'm making a cliffhanger here on the first chapter to get you guys to review. xP If I can get five reviews, the fifth person gets a cookie! Tell me what you think of this, it's my first fanfiction under Naruto. I promise this one will be updated. Without You was unorganized and my first fanfic. I will leave it up so you can read it if you want. If you are interested in it, feel free to continue it, I do not mind. Just send me an email if you want. It's and tell me if you want to do Without You or not. My interest in Pokemon is gone, sorry guys. Next chapter will be in a few days or so, it may depend on how many reviews I get. –cough-**


	2. A New Start

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto! Wish I did though, if I did Naruto would have joined the Akatsuki long ago, and Sakura liking Naruto in the first place then Sasuke. **

**Okay, there are some things I noticed that did not make sense in the first chapter, and I apologize for this. I'll state some facts some of you have or would have asked me about this. When did he leave? He left after the Chunnin exam and the attempted retrieval of Sasuke and this time he is trying again. Another question was how old is he? He's still 12 and a half. Last question many of you probably asked, was why he was declared a missing nin? I will unveil it on this chapter. Another thing to warn people about, there _may _be spoilers on this fanfiction. Well, here is the next chapter! **

**Last thing that happened on an A Promise Fulfilled was:**

Naruto clenched his jaw; he really did not have a choice in this, did he? He thought of how everyone would have thought of him if he joined, but he was also a missing nin now wasn't he, and wouldn't the Akatsuki kill him if he didn't join? Plus, this was the organization Sasuke's brother had joined, the one who had killed his whole family and left his brother clinging to life on hate and revenge. So what was his choice?

Naruto closed his eyes as dread overwhelmed him. "My answer is…"

**Chapter 2-A New Start**

Naruto closed his eyes as dread overwhelmed him. "My answer is…"

Naruto looked up and cleverly thought of something. "I'll come on only one condition."

Itachi almost doubled over laughing, though he wouldn't do it, considering this was very out of character for him. Naruto was not in a situation to negotiate. He wondered how far this boy would push his luck with the Akatsuki. This boy would be interesting to keep an eye on. "Okay, what is that?" Itachi said, wondering what the boy had to say.

"I want a favor. If something is to happen on my case, I want something I can fall back on." He said vigorously with animosity that flickered in his eyes. If the Akatsuki was going to blackmail him with death, he was going to turn the tables.

"If I don't get what I want, I will kill myself right now, and you will be one member short." Naruto had boldly pronounced. Itachi was taken aback at what Naruto had proposed; if he let him get a favor the Akatsuki, the leader would probably be pretty pissed off. But if he did not come with the Kyuubi alive, he would probably have to pay with his life. So, the favor sounded like the better idea on his part.

"That sounds fair enough." Itachi had concluded as the possibilities went through his head what Naruto could do with this favor. He was sure if Naruto asked to leave the Akatsuki, they would kill him anyways. So, he didn't have to worry about him using it for that.

"Just to be sure," Itachi thought as he swiftly plunged his fist into the blonde's stomach. Naruto uttered a squeak of surprise. He lay on the ground unmoving. Itachi heaved Naruto's unconscious body onto his shoulder. 'This way, he won't run off if he decided to change his mind.'

"He just made a deal with the devil." Itachi said out loud to himself. He himself did not have anyone to turn to after he had killed everyone but his brother. He had found the Akatsuki in the woods after leaving Konoha; they admired his skills as a ninja, and they let him join. But the work was hard, and one would put his life on the line on their missions. Plus, most of their missions were so cruel enough they would write your name down on the bingo book.

Itachi continued down the trail near the border where the building they stayed at was. He himself could have called it an asylum, considering how they would torture their prisoners sometimes. He then heard footsteps and and saw an outline of a large figure coming out of the trees.

"Did you get him?" Kisame asked curiously. Itachi really started to worry about Kisame sometimes. He had the body on him for god's sake!

"Does it look like it?" Itachi said coldly to him. Kisame nodded stupidly and shrunk behind Itachi, waiting for his commands.

"Thanks to Deidara's birds, we were able to spy on him to see when he would leave," Itachi said as he watched one of Deidara's birds land near him, and blow up into a puff of smoke. It had finished its usefulness. "You know that we have been waiting for this chance, so don't let it fail!" Itachi roughly handed the body to Kisame. He turned around, heading for the opposite direction to finish some business on his own. Before he turned around the corner, he activated his Sharingan.

"If he doesn't make it, it is your fault. I'm sure the boss will forgive you if you fail." He said with sarcasm and a hint of a threat in it. He turned his head, his ponytail following the movements that the owner had just previously made. Itachi left behind an air of dominance as he vanished into the night air.

"What's crawled up his ass?" Kisame muttered. He lifted the body onto his shoulders. This was going to be interesting, if Naruto would succeed the requirements. This would be the first time they would allow a kid into their ranks. But if they could train him up to use his Kyuubi chakra better he would be unstoppable. He looked at the whiskered face shinobi, he kind of reminded him of himself. It must have been the spiky hair or something. He could take a liking to him, if he didn't seem like an idiot. (Not like Kisame was one…)

After the sun had come up, he felt Naruto start to wake up some. "Hey, kid." he said, bouncing his shoulder to give the kid an even bigger surprise, and he got the result he expected. Naruto looked around surprised. Out of all things, he did not expect to wake up on an Akatsuki's shoulder; consequently, it was Kisame's he woke up on.

"What is going on?" Naruto shouted into the woods. Kisame winced, as his loud voice was right next to his ear.

"Listen kid, you need to shut up. Jeez, you're loud." Kisame said, using his good ear to try and get his ear to stop ringing. Naruto blinked; he was very confused. Then all of the events that happened last night came rushing to his head. He left the village, heard the Kyuubi warn him to go back, confronted Itachi, and even accepted his offer to join the organization.

"Don't tell me, I joined you guys…" Naruto said with something that sounded like regret. He couldn't believe he joined up with them, but it was a life and death decision, and he chose life.

"Well, you did." Kisame told the blond haired kid. Naruto sighed, knowing there was no way to avoid what was to come. So, he screamed as loud as he could.

"Will you shut up?" He said screaming at the boy. He had an urge to punch the boy like Itachi did, but he had wanted to ask him another question, so he put a hand on his mouth to get him to be quiet. Muffled screams came from Naruto, as he struggled to get down.

"If you don't stop now, I'll kill you myself," Kisame growled into the boy's ear, as he was digging to bring out his large sword and use it on him. Of course, this was an empty threat, knowing he had to keep the boy alive. But thankfully for him, the boy went quiet as soon as he said it.

"So, how did you become a missing nin?" Kisame said curiously, wondering what a twelve-year-old boy could have done to earn that consequence.

Naruto gazed at the ground with some guilt in his eyes. "I left the village after Tsunade had told me not to come after him." Kisame looked at him with interest.

"She had even made it a law for no one to go after Sasuke, and if you did, she had declared that you were no longer of the village. I had left, hoping to still get Sasuke after that, because I miss my team, and I had made a promise to someone that I would," Naruto sobbed through tears that started to run down his cheeks. He had left for Sakura, wanting acknowledgement from her.

That was all that he had done? This was going to be hilarious to see the reaction on this boy when he saw what type of missions they had.

"So what was the guy's name you made a promise to?" Kisame asked him.

Naruto looked at the ground painfully, "Her name was Sakura Hurano." Kisame wondered why the boy was so stupid to leave his home just for one person. Didn't this Naruto boy have dreams? He had heard rumors that he had wanted to become Hokage, but it looked like that he had tossed that dream out the window just for a promise that he probably wouldn't be able to keep.

"Well, we're almost there," He said as he saw a house start to come into view. It had taken only one night to get here, but for a regular shinobi, it would have taken at least two to three days.

Kisame knocked the boy unconscious one more time, in case he made a struggle to leave after they got in. It was an average house. It had three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Kisame and Itachi were the only ones who lived here, while the rest had different houses scattered in the same area. There was a large building in the center that led underground for meetings. Kisame now only had to wait for Itachi to get back, and the rest of the Akatsuki members. He was starting to think this would be a long day…

**Haha…was this long enough for you guys? I was going to split this up into two chapters, but I decided to make it one big chapter. Three pages are a lot for me considering I'll mostly only write a page and a half per chapter. I really have my hopes on this story. I promise after at least two more chapters, Sakura will be introduced, but I need to get this part finished. Thank you so much for the reviews, they keep me going. :) I can't believe I got 9 reviews on the last chapter and at least 400 hits in one night. This is a lot considering Without You only had 36 hits for the ENTIRE year! So, I was taken aback, and I really wanted to dive into this as soon as I could. Oh, and the person who gets a cookie, is Endless Snow. :D I don't know what type you like, but would chocolate chip be good enough? If you guys like the cookie thing, I'll do one each chapter. 15th reviewer gets double chocolate. If you notice anything wrong with this, I don't mind you saying so. It tells me what I need look for more next time, but the thing I do have problems with is flames. If you flame me without even giving me a reason why then please at least tell me why you didn't like this story. And if you don't like the way it is going, here is a word for you, D.R.I. this means, don't read it! Well, I'll see you guys hopefully this Saturday or Sunday, I'm having surgery so pray for me or something. It's not major, but still, -shudders at the thought of the oral surgeon- **


	3. Determination

Disclaimer:**I wonder how many times I have to say this, but I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd make a product called 'Naruto in a Can'.**

**Hi again, I think I will have 2000-3000 words per chapter is what I'm going for now. Something that I never mentioned is that this is my first fanfiction. Without You doesn't count, because that was a failure. I did it last year for school and was never interested in continuing it. Well here is the third chapter. Enjoy. :D Also, I want to apologize if the chapters seem short. This IS my first fanfic after all. This one is a little bit longer, so give me a chance pweese? Later on in the future, I may take this fanfic down, and redo it. I don't know, tell me what you guys think.**

**Last thing that happened on an A Promise Fulfilled was:**

Kisame knocked the boy unconscious one more time, incase he made a struggle to leave after they got in. It was an average house. It had three bedrooms, and two bathrooms. Kisame and Itachi were the only ones who lived here, while the rest had different houses scattered in the same area. There was a large building in the center that led underground for meetings. Kisame now only had to wait for Itachi to get back, and the rest of the Akatsuki members. He was starting to think this would be a long day…

**Chapter 3-A Broken Heart**

Tsunade sighed as she grouchily sat down in the chair near her desk. "This was not the time to be sorting through papers," she thought, as a yawn escaped her. She looked at the huge stack of papers that she put off long enough. The stack looked like it would take a week to go through.

"I sometimes wonder why I took this job," Tsunade mused, as she went on to the other papers. As Tsunade's 'hobbies' were drinking and gambling, she was not allowed to drink or gamble like she wanted to. But, if it wasn't for that boy Naruto, with his determination and odd gift of bringing out the best of people, then she probably never would have taken the job.

Tsunade sighed in frustration as she took the first page from the never-ending stack of papers. She briefly went through it until something caught her eye. She looked at the parchment in shock as to what it had to say.

**Fifth Hokage, **

**As a spy of the Leaf, under the fourth division of the ANBU, I have to report that Sasuke Uchiha will have three years until Orochimaru takes over his body. I have been going under a spy for several years under the third's orders. Please use this information at your will.**

**Anonymous **

"…Three years…" She repeated as if it would confirm it was true. They had until three years to bring Sasuke back, or he was gone forever. If Orochimaru took over his body, then he would be nearly invincible with Sasuke's Sharingan. The only one to be able to stop him would be Jiraiya and she.

Tsunade's law came to thought as she read the paper. Her law that she had recently passed was that if anyone tried to go after Sasuke without her permission was banned from the village and declared a missing nin. After the five genins had left to go after Sasuke, they had come back in critical condition. The Leaf had enough losses ever since the war with the Sound, and she did not want to add onto the list. She had hoped it would scare the villagers not to go after him. They had already tried, and sadly if Sasuke ever came back, he would be classified as a traitor.

After going through some more papers, the door bolted open. A black haired kunouchi came bursting through the door, panting. It was Shizune, and she looked a little flustered and tired. "What is it, Shizune-san?" Tsunade said, looking a little annoyed by the sudden outburst.

"He's gone, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, looking seriously at her friend. Tsunade was confused by this. She knew that Sasuke had left a long time ago, or she wouldn't have sent a squad after him!

"I know Sasuke-kun is gone," Tsunade said, a little angrily. She really didn't want to be reminded of this incident.

"Not Sasuke, but Naruto has gone missing." Shizune said quietly.

Tsunade stood up abruptly. "What?" she said, surprised by this information. A billion possibilities came to her mind to where he could be. "Have you checked with Jiriaya, the Ichiraki, or any other obvious places?"

"Yes, he has been missing for only a day, but no one has seen him. I sent an ANBU team to check on his house, and there was a note." Shizune explained to the worried Hokage.

"Well, what did it say?" Tsunade asked angrily, having a slight suspicion to where he went.

Shizune sighed. "He…he went after Sasuke, and he said not to worry about him. He says he know he may never be able to come back, but he wanted to try on his own this time."

"…He's an idiot, but a brave one," Tsunade said, not looking at Shizune. "I thought that he wouldn't take off if I put up that law, but he did anyways." she said, rubbing her temples.

She continued, "He may not be able to come back. I can't do anything about the law now because I would have to go through the elders. They never did like him, and I don't think they will change it because now they know they got rid of him forever."

Shizune grimaced. "I never thought he would leave, considering his dream to become Hokage. Also, he had Sakura and the rest of his friends here. I may be able to send a team of ANBU, and he could go through a trial at least, and would have a chance."

she said, suggesting the idea to Tsunade.

"We could do that. It wouldn't be a bad idea, but we have no idea where he went. If you send some tracking nins along with them, then they should be able to find him." Tsunade said walking over to the window, watching a bluebird land on a tree.

Shizune nodded in approval. At least Naruto had a chance to live a normal life again if they could get through the elders of the village. Though sadly, they may be giving his death to him on a silver platter, but at least Naruto would have a chance.

"I'll go and round up a squad now so they can leave at once," Shizune said, bowing to the Hokage and opened the door. When she had opened it, she saw a pink haired ninja standing outside the door smiling.

Shizune and Tsunade were both surprised to see her standing there. Had she heard what they were saying?

"Tsunade-sama, I'm ready for my training," she said brightly. Tsunade breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sakura, I told you to call me Tsunade. You don't have to be so formal with me," She muttered to her apprentice. Tsunade saw Sakura standing there, innocently smiling, not knowing what had happened to her third teammate. She was starting to feel guilty by the second. Sakura might as well know, as she would find out soon.

"Sakura…I have something to tell you that is important," Tsunade said, with a guilty expression on her face. Sakura gave her a curious expression. Tsunade really never had much to say to her except with her training.

"Sakura, I really don't know how to say this, but Naruto is gone." Shizune said solemnly, beating Tsunade to saying it. Sakura at that moment dropped her smile as fast as glass breaks if stepped on.

"Huh?" Sakura gasped, looking at Shizune with some puzzlement etched on her face.

"Naruto left to go after Sasuke to bring him back. He has already tried, and I really do not know what would make him try again except for stubbornness. But sadly, from the looks of it, he looks like he will not be a villager of Konoha again," Tsunade said gravely. None of the two medics noticed Sakura trembling.

Sakura looked at her, not knowing what to say. She expected Shizune or Tsunade to jump out and scream, "April Fools!" but it never did come. "There must be some mistake…" Sakura said, looking at them hopefully.

This definitely was the end of Team Seven if Naruto left. Naruto was the odd ball in the group, the one who would make everyone smile and have that odd gift of bringing out the best of people. Tsunade and Shizune were very surprised to see Sakura react like this, since she had always acted like she was annoyed by him all the time.

"Sakura, I hate to say this, but it's no mistake. I wouldn't see why I would joke around with something as serious as this. I wouldn't have told you, if you took it this hard," Tsunade said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

Tears started flowing down the girl whose name meant cherry blossom. Shizune bit her lip, feeling ashamed. She had never seen Sakura so upset. Sympathy filled Tsunade as she watched Sakura start to break down from a smiling teenager to a girl with no hopes.

"Sakura, why don't you take a break for a couple of days?" Tsunade offered to her.

Sakura glared through her tears at the Hokage for the first time, as if she had saw Tsunade as a mother. "All of my friends are gone, and there is no way they are coming back. All because of this stupid law, I can't go after Sasuke, or Naruto."

Tsunade then went over to Sakura and stood in front of her. "Sakura, you are my apprentice, but do not forget who I am. I'll make a deal with you. In two and a half years from now, after you are stronger, then you can go after one of them if they do not show up. If you find Naruto before Sasuke, then bring him here at once. Do you understand?" she said businesslike to her.

Sakura threw her arms around the Hokage, glad she suggested this. "Thank you so much!" she said tearfully through Tsunade's shirt. Tsunade was once again surprised by her student, and patted her on the back awkwardly.

"Now will you get off and take a couple of days like I told you to?" Tsunade said, smiling at her weakly.

"Okay." Sakura said, hardening her eyes as they sparked with determination. "Tsunade, I'm going to work twice as hard, then, to get stronger."

Tsunade smirked. "Get going, will you?"

Sakura smirked back. "I'm coming back tomorrow whether you want me to or not. I will get stronger." she said exiting out of the room, as Tsunade and Shizune smiled.

**This chapter was interesting. I wanted to show you Sakura's and Tsunade's point of view in this area. Next, will be a little bit more of Sakura and Naruto. I'll be doing the two and a half time skip in two or three chapters. Well, my surgery came out fine. The wonders of laughing gas…:D Well, see you next chapter! As with the cookie thing, full-metal-sousuke gets it. Congradulations, and enjoy your double chocolate. xP The next one will be a sugar cookie. Whoever is the 30th reviewer gets it. I wonder if we can get that far? Thank you guys so much for the reviews, c2's, favorites, and support. :D I want to thank a friend of mine for beta testing this for me. It helps me out a lot. Thanks. Next chapter will be next week, because I will be gone. Well, byebye!**


End file.
